Virtual movies are widely used for a variety of purposes, such as exhibitions, remote guidance and touring of places, education, training, electronic games, etc. Some of such movies are animated, and some others are real, in the sense of involving real frames that are photographed within a real, physical site. The present invention relates to the latter case, i.e., to the case where the preparation of a virtual and interactive movie enables a user to explore a real site.
For example, there are some cases in which it is desired to allow a user to watch a movie of a site, and navigate interactively within the site. More particularly, it is desired to have an interactive movie enabling the user to navigate within the site while walking to any possible direction he selects, while continuously watching actual images of the site, that may be optionally combined with computer generated interactive or non interactive events or objects.
In another, more particular example, it is desired to provide a virtual interactive movie for training individuals and to familiarize them with a specific site, while providing them with essential and comprehensive information about the site such as its layout, its appearance, location of rooms and equipment therein. Moreover, it could be beneficial to combine in the movie some simulations, for example, a fire when training them how to deal with some emergency procedures.
Such virtual interactive movies that enable people to navigate within a real site can also be used for marketing purposes, for example, allowing viewers to interactively explore sites such as real estate properties, hotels, etc.
Currently, the preparation of a virtual, interactive movie which enables navigation within a site is a very complicated task, and it involves a substantial effort, requiring professional and lengthy filming and editing.
Also, the results are generally not so satisfactory, being far from providing to the user a real feeling.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method and system which significantly simplify the preparation of such virtual and interactive movies which comprise images of a real site.
It is another object of the present invention to enable automation of at least a significant part of the preparation of such virtual and interactive movies.
It is still another object of the present invention to enable production of such a film by freely moving a scanning apparatus within the site, without accuracy limitations which require the providing of accurate marks within the site.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a linked, diagram based representation of the virtual-interactive movie.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.